Lost In Love
by Arresting-Angeline
Summary: Tokyo was once called a paradise,once... Violence was glued to Tokyo, even though infamous Him had disappeared. The world's strongest and the anonymous group of Mafia have been attacking non stop Tokyo only for 1 reason to killl Ppgz What if fate briought them together,will the mafia kill them or something unexpected will w love,adventure and powers are to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Love

Prologue

After HIM disappeared, the violence in the Tokyo City did no stop. There was a strong mafia group that lived abroad that no one knew where, they always destroyed the city and steal of course. Two whole years past the violence was getting stronger. The power puff girls couldn't do anything because the mafia were much stronger. During their first fight they almost end up dead. They didn't know who the villain was because they covered their faces with masks.

A new girl entered the power puff girl, and of course four of them became stronger and faster, but when it came to those mafia they tried their hard to stop them, but the results were the same. It would be so close to end up dead.

The professor thought that maybe the girls deserve some rest and relaxation. He wanted to give them a gift because they have the courage to face the mafia even though they knew they would end up dead. He thought that maybe they could meet their favorite celebrities in America.

Unfortunately the plane crashes into the lighthouse, and only four survivors have been found by our famous villains , who are the boys ? Do we know them? will love bloom? Or will the boys have fun with them and kill them eventually?

What about the MoonLight Island and its powers? What about the boys' secrets?

Characters

(I changed heir names into American names, plus I will put their meaning that matches their personalities and appearnce)

Momoko's name will be (Momoko means Peach Child)

Acacia: a majestic tree that blossoms like no other. Acacia was associated in the Egyptian mythology with the devine tree of life that was the root of all vital force in the universe. This is evident in the Myth of Osiris and Isis. Acacia became a symbol of purity and immortality of the soul, while Christian religion has later linked it to the resurrection of Jesus.

Power: The same yo-yo thingy. She will discover her power in the MoonLight Island. Not telling you

Appearance

Eyes: Dark pink eyes

Hair: Acacia cuts her hair in layers and now that reached to her lower back. She highlighted her hair in pink streaks and decided to do curls at the end of her hair. She decided to make a side hair.

Body: she is not that tall , but taller when she was 13 years she has perfect curves.

Power puff girl outfit: she would wear a red sweetheart strapless A-line short ruched bodice cocktail dress. She wears red high heals with cute little red bows in the middle

Characteristics: -no longer boy crazy

-tougher

-became popular because of her intelligence and beauty

Crush: Jedrek ( Brick)[ after she meets him]

Also known as: Virtuous Blossom

Miyako's name will be (Miyako means beautiful child night)

Azalea: pretty girl names like that are not found easily! Azalea has a worldwide fame of its extraordinary beauty. It is known in China as thinking of home bush ("sixiang shu" in Chinese). The name has been made immortal by the talented poet Du Fu and this pretty girl name is now used in countless contemporary stories in Asian countries. However, Azalea can also be found in the West. For example, it is the symbol of the iconic Brazilian mega city São Paulo.

Power: she still uses her wand but she will discover her true power in the MoonLight Island.

Appearance

Eyes: Dark blue eyes

Hair: Azelea decided to have a side hair, and she began to untie her hair , not it reaches to her middle back. She highlighted her hair in dark blue streaks

Body: she is not that tall , but taller when she was 13 years she has perfect curves.

Power puff girl outfit: she wears navy blue beaded cocktail strapless short dress

Characteristics:

-sweet

-caring

-bubbly

-popular

-stronger than she was but still nice

Crush: Lowell (Boomer) [after she met him]

Also know as: Artistic Bubbles

Kauro's name will be (Kauro means fragrance)

Aurora: a poetic baby name that stood for the Roman goddess of sunrise. According to the myth, Aurora's tears turned with a magical way into morning dew.

Power: still uses her hammer but will find her power in the MoonLight Island

Appearance

Eyes: Dark green eyes

Hair: Aurora decided to straighten her hair and now it reaches to her mid-back and puts her hair in a ponytail tied with green messy ribbons. In addition, She highlighted green streaks

Body: she is not that tall , but taller when she was 13 years she has perfect curves.

Power puff girl outfit: She would wear neon green embellished keyhole front strapless sweetheart short dress. She also wears neon green high heals

Characteristics:

-tough

-mean

-athletic

-popular

-strong

Crush: Neal (Butch) [after she met him]

Also know as:Shrewd Buttercup

Aika's name will be (Aika means love song)

Evangeline or Eva : it means the bearer of good news

Power: still uses her boomerangs but will find her power in the MoonLight Island

Appearance

Eyes: Dark crystal blue eyes

Hair:she has wavy light brown hair that reaches to her lowerback . She dyed some dark crytsal blue streaks which were amazingly perfect. She have blue streaks on her side bangs and puts a crystal blue loom headband.

Body: she is not that tall , but taller when she was 13 years she has perfect curves.

Power puff girl outfit: she would be dressing a short dark blue dress taffeta dress with a a black flower at right side of the dress. It had a turquoise thick line at the top of the dresses and at the bottom too. She would wear blue high heals.

Characteristics:

-tough

-innocent

-spiritual

-talented

-creative

Crush: Chase (Bryan) [after she met him]

Also know as : Radiant Bluebell

Boys:

Brick:

Also known as: Jedrek ; it means strong and manly

Power: when you continue to read you will know

Appearance

Eyes: crimson red eyes

Hair: shoulder length messy orange hair that is tied in a low ponytail and of course his backwards signature red cap

Body: he is tall and muscular , he also has the six packs.

Usual outfit: red sleeveless shirt with black leather jacket and black pants. He wears red converse

Characteristics:

-mean

-nice (sometimes)

-dangerous

-murderer

Crush: Blossom

Boomer:

Also known as: Lowell: Young wolf

Power: when you continue to read you will know

Appearance

Eyes: electric blue eyes

Hair: messy blonde hair

Body: he is tall and muscular , he also has the six packs.

Usual outfit: blue sleeveless shirt with black leather jacket and black pants. He wears blue converse

Characteristics:

-mean

-nice

-not as dangerous as his brothers

-murderer

Crush: Bubbles

Butch:

Also known as: Neal: Champion

Power: when you continue to read you will know

Appearance

Eyes: forest green eyes

Hair: shoulder length straight raven hair that is tied in a low ponytail

Body: he is tall and muscular , he also has the six packs.

Usual outfit: green sleeveless shirt with black leather jacket and black pants. He wears green converse

Characteristics:

-mean

-panty pervert

-dangerous

-murderer

Crush: Buttercup

Brayn:

Also known as: Chase;means to hunt or pursue or huntsman

Power: when you continue to read you will know

Appearance

Eyes: night blue eyes

Hair: short spiky blonde hair

Body: he is tall and muscular , he also has the six packs.

Usual outfit: night blue sleeveless shirt with black leather jacket and black pants. He wears night blue converse

Characteristics:

-mean

-panty pervert

-dangerous

-murderer

Crush: Bluebell


	2. Chapter 2:New Change

i hope you ppl like it and i hope you read and review and tell me your opinions cz it matters to me Nd don't forget to enjoy

Chapter 2

A reminder :

Acacia is Momoko

Azelea is Miyako

Aurora is Kauro

Eva is Aika

Jedreck is Brick

Lowell is Boomer

Neal is Butch

Chase is Bryan

Momoko's p.o.v

I'm really excited to travel to America and finally meet my celebrity who is Beyonce. But I'm also afraid that our country Tokyo would be in danger when we leave because of this strongest mafia in the world . THey call themselves the The Anonymous and I know what are you thinking , yes they are the ones we still don't know who they are because of their stupid masks

. Miyako and Kaouro and Aika and I are always trying to catch them but no use and you know why, because our powers are weak like what the hell who still uses yoyo?

My thoughts were disturbed when the door was opened. I saw Miyako walking to me and holding her baby blue traveling bag . She was always smiling that beautiful smile and even though the world was falling apart she still managed to put smiles on our crying faces.

"Are you done Momoko? She said like a chirping bird

"Yes Miyako" I replied happily. I carried my bags downstairs and went downstairs. We found Koura and Aika too.

We were about to go to the park since we had 10 hours when the professor stopped us for a minute

"Girls you have to change your names , appearance "

Professor said in a rush.

"Why" we all said in unison and we all had this wide eyes

"Look over here"

*Anonymous sent you a video*

It was the mafia boys they were wearing masks.

They said "Hello Momoko Kauro Miyako and Aika, dear girls we know your secret identities and we know your weak spots and we know how you guys act and what you guys do, we have watched you for several days and we have memorized your personality like the back of my hand. Next time we see little weakling we make sure you die. We won't kill you directly, we will make you suffer deeply like you made us suffer long, long time ago. Don't try to be smart and try to hide cause we will find even if you hide in the deepest grounds of the earth. Nothing will make us stop searching even if I will face my death. You shall be buried by my own hands. There is no escape and there is no retirement. Goodbye make the best out your last couple of nights. There were four boys with masks Red, Green, Dark Blue, Crystal Blue and they all talked at once which made the video even creepier than it is. That means we are doomed. If they know who we are they may kill us without even being able to transform. We are dead.

My heart is pounding from fear and it seems to burst out any second. I looked at them. At my best friends, my sisters, my family, and wonderful people. Is this relationship and bond between us is going to end because of this mafia. Is it going to disappear in a thin ash where all our memories were build upon it?

"Don't worry girls we have still 10 hours you can go change your appearance and names" Professor suggested

"So first we are going to change our appearance adiossssss "Aika said and left quickly. I knew she was scared but she tried to shake it off. She hides everything deep inside her heart and doesn't want to talk to anyone

"Oh God, why everything has to go upside down why?" Kauro began swearing and cursing which made us , Miyako and I, to roll our eyes.

Miyako and I ran after them

"Heyyy stop" Miyako screamed with her tiny voice

"Yeah you two wait for us, ditchers" I yelled

First we went to the salon, we cut our hair, which made us ... Prettier or weirder? I felt weird. We all felt weird.

"The world's so cruel, why , it is torturing me " Aika whined like a baby

"I feel weird and ugly" Kauro randomly said

"Kauro we all feel weird and second of all no you are very pretty and I like your hairstyle" I said with my honest opinion and Kauro as usual rolled her eyes

We decided to cit and highlight them

I cut my hair in layers and now it reached to my lower back. I decided to highlight my hair in pink streaks and decided to do curls at the end of my hair. Moreover I decided to make a side hair.

Kauro on the other hand,decided to straighten her hair and now it reaches to her mid-back and puts her hair in a ponytail tied with green messy ribbons. In addition, She highlighted green streaks , they looked so cute on her.

Miyako,decided to have a side hair, and she began to untie her hair , not it reaches to her middle back. She highlighted her hair in dark blue streaks

As for Aika, she left it long and curly but she put some Crystal blue streaks which were amazingly perfect. She have blue streaks on her side bangs

Hair- done

Miyako's p.o.v

"Let's go shopping, we need new cloth something that is not us so that they won't recognize us." I suggested an idea and my friends looked at me like i was some kind of a freak

"What?"I questioned them

" Genius " Aika exclaimed

"When did you become the smart one" Momoko giggled

"Well I used my brain"I giggled with her

"Um Kauro?" Aika said

"I am sensing like somebody's watching us" Aika said while looking around

"I have the same feeling, but I guess it is an illusion maybe?" Kauro suggested

"It could be, it could be not" Aika started scaring me and I shivered

"Okay you guys are just hallucinating" Momoko exclaimed

"Now let's go shopping" I ordered and walked away as they followed me

Skip time to the mall~

" okay let us go for this brands" i said

We looked around over and over again until we found something not us

I wore skinny black pants with a black shirt with a blue controller on it, i wore blue converse too. I don't want to wear them

Kauro wore a short green skirt with a black sleeveless top. She wore black high boots. She was getting angry and was not happy with it.

Momoko wore grey sweat pants with pink shirt on it a black cute Cookie Monster. With pink sneakers

She was okay with them but she preferred not to wear baggy clothes

Aika wore really short shorts which clearly she wasn't happy with them. She wore blue shirt with "hola" written in pink and italin and on the back of her shirt "summer is here" with petals around it. She wore pink converse.

Neither of us were happy

Then we went to some make up

The usual : black eyeliner, eyeshadow( each with their significant color) ,mascara and pink lipsticks

Make-up -done

Clothes -done

Now we were heading back to the professor's lab

Anonymous's p.o.v

"They think they are going to fool us with their fakeness" the man with the red mask said

"Well you know everyone can dream" the one with the green mask laughed. His brothers joined too

"We are going to get them and punish them fiercely and in anyway possible and I do not care if it is going to let me die. At least I'll have revenge back" the one with the crystal blue masked chuckled

"You know I love how evil we are" the one with the blue mask laughed

"Don't get your hopes up little girls" they said in unison and laughed in creepy way

Every girl's p.o.v

Why am I getting the feeling that we are being watched

God please be with us... Amen


	3. Chapter 3 AN

_**Hey guys how are you it has been a long time ng time since i have written any ppgz stories and i will be happy to continue my unfinshed stories **_ _**i want to know if u guys want me to continue this story and my other ones. If you want to plz review on each story that will be posted below and if u dont want to then okay i guess. And if u want plz tell me bcz u dnt want to write and there will be no readers and no reviewers **_ _**thank u all**_

_**the stories of ppgz are **_

_**Do or Die**_

_**Welcome To The Spiritual World**_

**_Lost In Love_**

**_The Univited_**

**_and i do write winx fanfic if anybody is interested_**

**_moreover i could write a vampire fanfic_**


End file.
